Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to methods and apparatus of an integrated adjustment system for vehicles. Embodiments generally relate to methods and apparatus for use with vehicle suspension system. In particular, embodiments relate to a system for adjusting operational characteristics of a vehicle suspension system.
Description of the Related Art
Despite efforts to educate product managers, retailers, and end consumers on the importance of proper initial vehicle suspension set up, it is evident at event support and trail side encounters that many mountain bikes and motorcycles are ridden with improper suspension initial settings. An important initial setting is suspension “sag.” Suspension sag is the measured distance a shock absorber compresses while the rider, wearing intended riding gear, is seated on (for example) a bicycle or motorcycle (or four wheeled vehicle) in a riding position, versus a fully extended suspension position (sag also applies to ATVs, trucks, and other suspension equipped vehicles). Getting the sag correct sets the front end steering/handling geometry, puts the rear suspension at its intended linkage articulation for pedaling efficiency (if applicable) and bump absorption and provides some initial suspension compression to allow the wheels/suspension to react to negative terrain features (e.g. dips requiring suspension extension) without the entire vehicle “falling” into those features. Often, any attention that is paid to this initial sag setting is focused on the rear suspension, especially in motorcycle applications, but making sure that both the front and rear sag settings are correct is equally important.
Another important initial setting is the rebound damping setting for the rear and the front vehicle suspensions. Rebound damping dissipates stored system spring energy after a suspension compression event and results in a controlled rate of return of the suspension to a more extended condition. It is important for the suspension not to rebound too quickly. In the case of rear suspension, this can result in the rear of the vehicle kicking off the ground and pitching the rider forward after encountering a bump or sharp compression obstacle (“bucking”). In the case of front suspension, it can cause impact to the rider's hands as the front suspension kicks back directly towards the rider in the case of quick rebound. It is also important for the suspension not to rebound too slowly. This can result in the suspension not returning quickly enough to respond to the next bump in a series of bumps, ultimately causing the suspension to “ratchet” itself down into a compressed state. Such a “ratchet” sequence is commonly referred to as suspension “packing.” Packing can result in the suspension being overly stiff (due to retained compression) through the middle to the end of a series of bumps, causing the back of the vehicle kicking off the ground and pitching the rider forward in the case of the rear suspension and causing the suspension to get overly stiff and steering geometry to get steep and unstable in the case of the front suspension. Compression damping setting is similarly important.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and apparatus for assisting the operator of a vehicle to prepare and adjust one or more operating parameters of the vehicle for an optimum riding experience.